The present invention relates to a method for controlling the dynamic range of a hearing device, a method for manufacturing different kinds of hearing devices exhibiting different transfer functions, and a hearing device fitted with at least one acoustic/electric input transducer and also an electromechanical transducer.
Typical hearing aids comprise at least one acoustic/electric input transducer followed by a signal processing unit of which the output drives an electric/mechanical transducer. As regards digital hearing aids, the signal processing unit is correspondingly digital and comprises an input-side analog/digital converter and as called for an output-side digital/analog converter. This is the case both for in-ear hearing aids and behind-the-ear hearing aids, the output-side electric/mechanical transducer usually being in the form of a loudspeaker unit fitted with a drive coil, but it applies also to implant hearing aids (cochlea implant) of which the output-side electric/mechanical transducer is fitted with a mechanical drive element.